


Day one: Deep-throating

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, eruri - Freeform, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompt used: Deep-throating. Erwin/Levi





	Day one: Deep-throating

 

“Levi, don’t give me such a frightened look. You can do it.” Erwin’s smooth voice purrs, the deep sound sending a tingle through my body. I know I can do it, but Erwin’s massive cock presents quite a challenge for my lean throat.

 

“Shut up…I’m just-preparing myself.” I mutter with a focused look, eyebrows drawn in concentration. I can tell Erwin is suppressing a chuckle, seated on the cot, legs spread which I kneel between. His large, girthy length sits just in front of my face, bobbing with every breath the larger man takes. I lick my lips for the tenth time. Bless Erwin, he has the patience of a saint tonight. I shift forward, pink tongue darting out to travel up Erwin’s length. A small intake of air is my reward, and oh- I yearn for more sounds. Part of me wonders how long this self-control of Erwin’s will last. We’d been dating for a couple weeks, but still I have yet to actually suck this monster cock. With a bit more bravery, I wrap my lips around the swollen head, giving a testing suck that elicits a groan from the larger man. Oh- that sound is so sinfully attractive… So I slide my moistened mouth an inch further, taking my time. My eyes glance to Erwin’s hands, fisting the sheets a bit tighter with every suck I give.

 

“That’s it, Levi. Doing so well.” My blonde lover groans softly, only encouraging me to make him more of a mess. Adjusting my position, I take his length in deeper, sucking harder as my tongue teases along the protruding veins of his impressive size. It’s not my first blowjob, not at all. It _is_ my first with such a huge cock, though. I make it  about halfway on Erwin’s cock in before I feel truly uncomfortable. Fuck, it isn’t even close to it all. I give another hard suck, relishing in the moan that drips from Erwin’s lips. I sneak a glance up to his face, those blue eyes trained on me and…darker. _Oh fuck…_ “Levi, I have to admit I’m becoming quite impatient.” Erwin breathes out, running a hand through his blonde locks. My eyes take on a mischievous look. Well, if he’s close to cracking, let’s just see if we can make this calm, polite façade slip out the window.

 

I slide a bit further, almost gagging as Erwin’s length nudges the back of my throat. I suppress it, giving a deep moan around his cock. The effect it immediate, when instead of moaning he _growls._ A sound that goes straight to my hardening cock. “If you want me to stop, in lieu of a safeword, tap my thigh three times firmly. Blink twice if you understand.” This change in demeanor has a part of me awakening that desperately wants Erwin to take control. And he’s always safe, always worrying about my feelings. With barely any hesitation, I blink twice, though nothing could have prepared me.

 

With a nearly animalistic snarl, Erwin’s hands are in my hair, tugging and yanking my head down to thrust completely into my mouth. I gag on reflex, squeezing my eyes shut as Erwin’s length rams into my throat. Tears spring to the corners of my eyes as Erwin holds me there, briefly, before pulling me off his length completely. “Levi, look at me.” I do as told, silver eyes blinking open, clouded with lust. “Is this okay?” Erwin asks, gruffly, voice that deep tone that tells me he needs this. We may not have been together long, but Erwin has brought out sides to me I never knew existed. And fuck, I need this.

 

“Yes. Yes fuck my throat.” I breathe out, licking my lips and opening my mouth wide in invitation. Without a moment of hesitation, Erwin yanks my hair to bring my lips back to his eager length. With precise, rough, and deep movements, he uses my mouth and throat as a hole to fuck. It’s erotic, it’s thrilling in a way that has my airflow somewhat restricted, has my cock swelling and uncomfortable. The moans and growls that escape Erwin are so unlike the calm demeanor he puts out typically, And I know this is reserved for only me. With a harsh tug of my hair, Erwin’s hips rising off the bed to grind into the heat of my throat, I feel him tense before a salty substance coats my throat, sliding down with ease as I struggle to swallow around that girth. Once Erwin’s release is drained, he pulls me off to allow me to catch my breath, coughing a bit at the leftover residue coating my mouth and throat.

 

“So good, so damn good for me.” Erwin pants out, a smug look on his face from the view of me. Eyes tearing up, lustful, drool and cum slipping past my lips… “I want to wreck you night in, and night out. You’re mine, Levi.” He firmly speaks, yanking me up to press a crushing kiss to my lips. I moan eagerly into it, palming myself through my boxers. “Oh my, seems someone did enjoy that a bit much, hm? Whatever shall I do with you?” Erwin hums in amusement, lips trailing to my ear. “Will you beg to cum for me, kitten?”

  


_Knowing him, I will._

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Here is the first of {hopefully} 31 smut-tastic prompts for Kinktober. They'll all be filed into this collection. I'll have a variety of ships {Most including Levi. There might be one random Voltron ship dunno.}  
> This one was on the shorter side, but they'll all vary in length! Enjoy, hit me up on:
> 
> instragram: charmolypic.levi
> 
> or
> 
> tumblr: charmolypic-levi 
> 
> <3<3


End file.
